


南方飞鸟

by blackbittermoon



Series: VHEMT- [8]
Category: kookv - Fandom, taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbittermoon/pseuds/blackbittermoon
Series: VHEMT- [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107284
Kudos: 1





	南方飞鸟

你四处栖息，留我停在原地。

爱本来就是一场意外。

谨以此献给我们人生中数千万次的擦肩而过，与萍水相逢。

“有的人你刚见他第一面，什么话也没说，他可能就下意识地看了你一眼，你就知道你们注定会发生点什么，然后无疾而终。”

“别逗了。” 金泰亨没什么表情地移开眼神，又趴到窗边去专注地盯着一直延伸到他家小楼下的那条小路。背后正对着爱情故事神魂颠倒的女孩倒也不恼，只轻放下书，和他一起托着下巴倚在了窗台上：“听说是个研究古典音乐的教授？我想你爸爸会喜欢的。”

“那是爸爸的事。我才不喜欢他。”

“因为他要睡你一半房间？”

女孩冲对面一扇半开着的门努了努嘴。金泰亨望着小汽车一路开来，微微蹙眉：“不然怎么办。这镇上连个像模像样的旅馆都没有。”

“哎…” 女孩故作老成地深深叹了口气。

“祝你好运吧。” 她说。

男人提着个不算鼓囊的包敲门时金泰亨正坐在桌子上晃着腿看一本又小又厚的书，一只手时不时地玩弄几下挂在脖子上鱼钩形状的银质吊坠。足足四五秒之后，他才像是恍然惊醒一样懒洋洋地抬起头，声音不大不小，奶乎乎的腔调叫人完全感觉不到不快：“门没锁。”

穿花衬衫的男人推开门，站定在门边上没进房间。他平静地望着眼前漂亮的男孩，神情倒完全不似他的穿着打扮那般看着热情外向，反而冷淡得有些拘谨了。

金泰亨被他看得有些不自在，便抬了抬下巴：“对面是你房间，盥洗室两边都可以进的。”

“好。”

男人脚下没动，仍在打量着什么似的。金泰亨装作漫不经心地垂下眼移开视线，强迫自己集中注意力在书页上，脚趾偷偷地蜷起些微——他莫名有些紧张，却实在是不想承认。

空气一时凝滞，只在窗外远远的地方有少年少女嬉戏打闹的声音清晰可闻。男人停顿片刻，再次开口道：“田柾国。”

“嗯？” 金泰亨抬起头，意识到男人在告诉他自己的名字，便回答：“叫我vivi好了。”

叫田柾国的男人嘴角扬了扬，冲他点点头，伸手替他合上门就离开了。金泰亨复又低下头去，沉默地翻过一页，扫视几秒后又翻了回来。如此这般反复两次，纸上的字他终究一个都没看进去，干脆把书一扣，走到窗边。

他的朋友们正在嘻嘻哈哈地玩沙地排球。打累了的坐在边上吸烟，聊天，偶尔还会出现一些男女之间的暧昧举动，接着便是少年人起哄的大笑和尖叫。往常金泰亨都是这里面最爱闹最起劲的，今天不知道为什么，竟然无端感到一阵厌烦。

他眯起眼看向天空。午后的太阳火辣辣地，把每一寸土地都晒得炙烈，毫不留情地宣告着夏日的降临。

或许，就是因为夏天早早地来了吧。他心想。

傍晚时他是被姆妈打扫房间的声音弄醒的。

“吔！睡一天了！” 她念叨着，嗵嗵敲两下门后自顾自地进来。金泰亨倒也没恼，只揉着眼睛坐起来，嘴里嘟囔道：“晚饭吃什么？“

姆妈撇撇嘴：“嗐！他们都在院子里和那个什么田教授喝酒哩！谁还晓得要吃饭。” 看金泰亨摇摇晃晃地爬起来就往通向后院的楼梯去，她又念道：“和他们在一起少抽烟！小小年纪的！”

金泰亨没回头，只摆了摆手：“知道啦。”

还在一楼穿堂里没到那张铺着浅色格子餐布的巨大餐桌边他就能听到父亲激动的声音，接着便是淡淡的烟味飘散过来。等走得近了，桌上零散的开过没开过的香槟吃过没吃过的冷餐才吸引了他的注意，叫他全然没发觉他一出现在门口时，那位教授就投来的深沉目光。

“噢，宝贝，你可算是来了。” 母亲端着一杯颜色和质地都显得十分优雅的酒，眼睛里对他父亲的迷恋崇拜还未散尽。他微微笑了下，走过去俯身吻在她脸颊，被她很是宠爱地揉了几下睡得乱糟糟也没打理的头发，这才向田柾国正式介绍起来：“金泰亨，我们的小儿子。这么说你可能会有点误会——事实上，我们就这一个宝贝。” 她回头看金泰亨一眼，见他不作声不知在出神想什么，一点也不生气地笑了笑，转脸又对田柾国道：“他永远好像在做梦似的。可就这副模样，完全是个小天使嘛！所以，还希望你别见怪，他不是有意要冷落你。”

田柾国嘴上应着，甚至还举起酒杯和风韵犹存的漂亮女人又喝了些许。尽管面上还是一副热情又不失正经的样子，他眼神却似有若无地往金泰亨这边游移了好几次。

金泰亨的父亲在他们交谈时又喝了不少酒，现在明显地有些上头了，说话声也不由得大了几分。他看来看去看到金泰亨随随便便敞着领口的衬衫和宽松短裤，立刻开口道：“你这什么打扮？田教授第一天到我们家，你就穿这个见客人？”

金泰亨吃凯撒色拉吃得正开心，闻言一顿，把口里的食物一嚼一嚼咽下去之后，才嘀咕道：“我穿什么了？又没不穿。”

母亲见父亲脸色涨红，一副要发火的样子，便忙不迭地拉住他：“亲爱的，又喝多了你！平时哪见你这么管过vivi？他想怎么样就怎么样嘛又不是那种出格的孩子… 好了好了我们回去休息了，嗯？”

她对田柾国又是一笑，神情里很是抱歉但却不见一丝不耐，好像她天然习惯了如此溺爱这一大一小两个不着调的似的，接着就拉着身边还在叽里咕噜不知说些什么的男人离开了小院。

两个大人走了。

金泰亨头也不抬地咀嚼着。鸡胸肉。牛油果。紫甘蓝。喂饱肚子的间隙他低头瞟了一眼，松松垮垮的衬衫阴影里露出自己平坦而瘦弱的身体，连肋骨几根都很是分明。他看了看倚在餐桌边结束进食正在吸烟的田柾国，因为手肘支在桌上而显得大臂肌肉更加流畅好看，从小臂一直延伸到手背上一鼓一鼓的青筋格外令人着迷。

每天就吃这些，活该你这么瘦。他收回眼神，埋怨了自己一句。

田柾国从他父母走后便始终没有再开口。月光渐渐地透过云层散射到地面上。四下里一片昏沉，唯独他随手点亮的蜡烛摇曳着，散发出好闻的香气，明明灭灭的烛火映得他整个人眉眼更为深刻。

金泰亨放下刀叉，拿起餐巾随意抹抹嘴角，伸手向他：“可以抽一支？”

田柾国依言把烟盒递给他。

他取出一支，叼在嘴上。也没有要点火的意思，就这么不轻不重的咬着里面的爆珠。田柾国像是很默契地没给他递打火机。一片微风吹动树叶的沉默中唯有咔嚓咔嚓声作响。

“喜欢古典乐？” 金泰亨终于咬够了，突然开口。

田柾国十分自然地接道：“倒也不是… 从小就学了而已。这么多年倒不至于没有感情或是厌恶，但也完全不到称得上喜欢的地步。”

“谋生工具那样？”

“很对。” 田柾国略一点头。“主要是适合我。适合和喜欢是两码事，我想你不会不明白。”

“当然。” 金泰亨站起身，探过餐桌去拿他丢在桌上的银质打火机。他歪头点火时叫人不由担心那蹿得太高的火苗会烧了他额前略长的头发，却又沉溺于天使被火光照亮的面孔。他皱着眉吸入第一口，接着不甚熟练地从唇边呼出白气，才如释重负般倒回椅子里：“那你喜欢什么？”

田柾国停顿半晌没答话。

金泰亨没有追问。像田柾国没嘲笑他透露出些许装模作样的抽烟姿势那样。南部沿海的盛夏来得极快，早间还有些许凉意，晚饭后便只余下裹挟着海水咸湿味的潮热了。微温的风从不知名的角落钻出，轻柔地穿堂而过，将暧昧模糊燥热烦闷尽数吹散。

“要说喜欢的话…” 田柾国斟酌片刻，才接着说下去：“看小说算一个？游泳和骑自行车大概也是。”

“要再广泛一些的话，抽烟也算一个。” 他耸耸肩。

金泰亨站起身，取下吸了一半的烟丢进玻璃盘子里：“这地方白天晚上成群结队游泳的人可不少。”

他说完便头也没回地走了，人字拖啪嗒啪嗒的声音在走廊里响起，又消失在楼梯上。田柾国凝视他的身影须臾，回身捡起躺在玻璃盘中心那孤零零的一小截烟头，就着没燃尽的零星小火，一口一口地，吸到了最后。

晚上他洗漱结束回到自己那侧房间时，发现门内侧躺着本不算厚的书，想必是见他没关牢房门所以直接丢进来的。他弯腰捡起它，随后坐在床边，扯下搭在肩上的浴巾，边胡乱擦着略微有些滴水的头发，边用另一只手打开。

深夜里厚厚的云已经散去，月光大咧咧地穿过窗棂洒满室内。田柾国翻到扉页，就着浅淡的光线，看清了随意写在右下角的一行小字。算不上多么整齐或漂亮，透露着始作俑者想要让人认为的、又或者是确实如此的漫不经心：

爱情故事。

日上三竿时金泰亨正在解决晨勃问题。盥洗室传来哗啦啦的水声，接着那扇门猝不及防地被轻敲了两下。

“干嘛？”

他被吓得一股脑射了自己一手，暗暗在心里骂了几句脏话，忿忿地下床去。

“你要不要——” 田柾国正说着话，眼前的门突然被拉开。少年站在满屋子灿烂的阳光里，赤裸着干净到有些透明的白皙身体，只有条松垮垮的短裤低低地挂着，露出一截柔韧单薄的腰肢，一只手用力揉着惺忪的睡眼，另一只手略有些僵硬地半悬着，手上沾染了不少白浊，是个男人都知道那是怎么回事。

他后半句就这么生生卡在喉咙里，一时间看得有些呆了。

“要不要什么？” 金泰亨声音里带着点不快。可他腔调太奶太软了，就连厌烦都像小猫皱着脸蛋挥爪子，只想叫人在湿漉漉的鼻尖上亲一口。田柾国被这无比可人的遐想弄得好容易才找回神，连忙答道：“去游泳吗？我早上出门，发现个不错的小泳池，看起来好像没什么人会去。”

“你说往南走一些那个吗。” 金泰亨绕过他，也不避讳就打开水龙头仔仔细细洗起手来。“我经常去的，带本书去看。那里确实没什么人，他们都喜欢打完球后就近在大泳池玩水，或者直接去海里。”

“海水还是咸，泡久了会不舒服。” 田柾国说。

金泰亨洗好手，又调到热水，随意将脸和头发清洁一遍：“就这样吧，反正游泳回来还得洗。” 他回头拿浴巾，看到田柾国还在那站着，便说：“再稍等我一下好么？吃点东西再去，不然怕晕倒。”

“不急。” 田柾国从他旁边走过，回自己房间里。“我先去打几分钟球。刚才回来路上有几个女孩叫我去。”

金泰亨揉着头发的手怔了一瞬，没有对此发表评论，只是更大力地搓起已经所剩无几的水珠来。

“天哪！看他可真帅！肩膀和手臂的线条绝了！是不是？”

“得了吧，人家大城市来的，还是个教授，想泡也轮不上你们这群土妞。”

“你懂什么！能睡一觉也是好的呀！哈哈哈哈哈…”

“睡一觉不得去金泰亨家里？小心他被吵醒剥了你们的皮，到时候衣服都穿不齐全就得哭着跑出来！”

“你这人怎么这么下流啊！！我看你就是嫉妒了！”

“放屁，我嫉妒他什么？老男人一个。”

“你看你还说不是！天哪你们这些小男生的自尊心…”

金泰亨双手抱臂站在他们前面，冷着脸看田柾国和镇上一个身材极好的漂亮姐姐还有她的朋友们组队打球。平时常在一起玩的少年少女坐在一边休息，话语之间叽叽喳喳的，全是关于田柾国。年轻人们不见厌倦地斗了会儿嘴，这才后知后觉地感受到来自金泰亨的低气压，纷纷噤了声作鸟兽散了。毕竟任这镇上谁都知道，大学究先生和作家女士的宝贝儿子看着奶乎乎一块小甜点，怎么揉圆搓扁似乎都只会软绵绵地笑，其实内里是个相当麻辣的暴力分子，一语不快就要爆炸的火药桶类型。

也只有那天和他一起看着田柾国来的女孩见过他无处发泄难以形容的忧郁苦闷。

“还讨厌他吗？” 她不知道什么时候悄无声息地出现在他身边，拿羽毛球拍子轻轻拍他的背。

“不。” 金泰亨摇摇头，咬住嘴唇：“应该说烦更准确。”

“他哪里烦？”

金泰亨沉默片刻，竟然想不出来田柾国哪里不好，泄气般地垂下手臂，眼神也收回来落在脚尖上：“我不知道。他明明叫我去游泳，临走了却又说有女孩约他打球。”

此刻他们刚好结束一场愉快的友谊赛。田柾国和最热情的那个姑娘交谈几句，期间两人还笑着往金泰亨这边看了两眼，直接惹得少年瘪了嘴转身就走。这下男人显见地有些着急了，匆匆止住话头说了再见，便急急忙忙追了过去。

留在原地百无聊赖颠着羽毛球的女孩望着他们一前一后的背影，叹了口气，转身对满脸好奇的漂亮姑娘道：“还是和我打羽毛球吧，下次。”

姑娘愣了一秒，露出一个了然的笑容来。

金泰亨一到泳池边就想也没想地跳下去，几秒钟才后知后觉地意识到穿在泳裤外的短裤都湿透了。他习惯了这地方无人光顾，因此毫不顾忌地在水下将短裤脱掉，随手扔到了一边。

刚好将一路追来的田柾国打个正着。

他看一看金泰亨，对方闭着眼睛仰面漂在水上，似乎不是很想和他说话的样子。他无可奈何地笑了笑，将随身的深色运动背包放下，俯身捡起那条湿乎乎的裤子，摊平晾在一边，接着三两下脱掉被汗浸透的无袖T恤和单车裤，纵身一跃没入水中，速度适中地游起来。

路过金泰亨身边时，他笑着撩了他一点水花：“怎么了？”

金泰亨睁开眼，黑亮亮的瞳仁泛着潮气，在阳光下仿佛猝然被挖出的稀有宝石那样闪着不安又耀眼的光彩。他只拿这眼睛瞥他一下，就一猛子扎进水里自顾自地游走了。

奶白的身体在蓝色的水里起起伏伏，优雅伸展的模样像一尾叫人永远捉不住的鱼。

但田柾国还是有办法追上他。

“你赢了。” 少年脸颊爬上一层薄红，倚在池边大口喘息。在水中追逐他许久的男人丝毫不见体力消耗似的，游刃有余仿佛孔雀炫耀开屏般又换个姿势游了两圈，才将将停在他身边，哗啦一下冒出水面，甩了甩发丝上的水珠，残留在脸上的几滴泛着晶莹：“女孩子的邀请，总是不好拒绝的嘛。你就没有遇见过这样的事？镇上喜欢你的姑娘不少吧。”

“我才不喜欢她们。” 金泰亨咕哝一声，任凭田柾国伸长手臂随意搭在他身后，也没有对他伸手揉他头发的举动表现出抗拒。

“为什么？我觉得她们性格很好，很有趣。”

“你喜欢这样的吗？”

少年偏过脸直视着他，神情无辜惹人怜惜，令他无端想起在纪录片中才看过的野生动物的幼崽。表面上看起来脆弱而不堪一击，好像需要尽心呵护似的，实则骨子里永远是独占欲极强的野兽，天真无邪的保护色只是为了蒙蔽猎物的双眼，再将其俘获。

“我喜欢能和我一起做喜欢的事的人。” 田柾国说。

金泰亨转过头，像是被阳光刺到似的眯了眯眼，语调好似浑不在意一般：“她们可没人会看那种晦涩的爱情故事。”

“知己这种东西，有一个就够了。” 田柾国拍拍他的手，没再继续这个话题：“走了，我想洗澡。”

晚间的聚会来临之前金泰亨正趴在桌上对着五线谱写写画画。他嘴里哼着断断续续的小调，连姆妈走进房间打扫时念他乱丢衣服和不按时吃饭他都只是笑着冲她撒娇般摆了摆手作为回应，看得出心情极好。直到有人在窗下大声喊他一起走，他才探出头语气飞扬地回一句“来了呀！”，三两下写完最后几个音符，笔一丢，只在兜里装了烟和打火机便三步并作两步地蹦下楼去了。

说是聚会，其实不过就是夏天里穷极无聊的男男女女试探调情暧昧的绝佳场合。放着80年代美式爱情片的露天银幕、跟着爵士乐慢悠悠跳舞的人群、在同一桌的伙伴之间来回传递以满足间接接吻的愉悦的酒杯——金泰亨看到杯沿上一个清晰的唇印时摇了摇头，皱着鼻子问把酒杯拿过来的男孩：“你怎么喝得下去的？”

“游戏啦，管那么多。” 男孩见他不接，干脆自己喝光了杯里最后一点金色的液体，尔后舔舔嘴唇：“她的口红真甜，我今晚一定要吃掉它！”

金泰亨无可奈何地冲他笑了下，看着他站起身，牵着他的“猎物”的手，钻进成双成对的人们中去了。

“你怎么不去玩？“

田柾国刚从又笑又闹的人堆里出来，说话声音也大了几分，引得一群姑娘朝他们这边看。金泰亨坐着，能闻到从他衬衫衣襟上飘来的脂粉味浓厚的香气，便从鼻子里哼出一声，顾自掏出烟准备点燃，没有理他。

田柾国十分自来熟地伸手也抽出一支：“什么味道？”

金泰亨瞥他一眼，终于很不情愿地开口：“你抽了不就知道了？”

被呛声的人仿佛丝毫没有自己惹到对方的自觉，学着他咔嚓咔嚓咬碎爆珠的动作，道：“草莓。我喜欢。”

“你喜欢的可真多。”

“那你一定不知道，我其实很讨厌热闹。” 田柾国像是宠溺又像是安抚似的揉揉他的头发，指尖微微用力按过头皮时，金泰亨感觉那一小块皮肤就应激反应一样酥酥麻麻起来。他回头看他，两人的视线穿过薄薄的烟雾如有实质般纠缠着：“要走吗？“

“去哪儿？”

金泰亨冲他勾勾手。

田柾国弯下腰，偏过脸把耳朵凑到他唇边，距离近得像是想叫他咬一口。

“我下午写了乐谱，你要不要听听看？大教授？”

田柾国一听这阴阳怪气的称呼就笑了，一把捏住他的脸颊肉，看似大力实则轻柔地扯了两下：“写得不好要打屁股哦，小淘气鬼。”

金泰亨少见地没有回嘴，只丢了烟蒂，垂下头，一前一后若即若离地跟着田柾国往家走去。他在人群的嬉笑怒骂尖叫欢呼中像怀揣了什么独一无二的令人心脏不自觉地砰砰狂跳起来的秘密那样，从脸颊到耳根，几乎全要红透了。

月光静悄悄地，踱过窗台上淡绿或是深棕的玻璃瓶，跳上铺着缀着浅色蕾丝边亚麻布的旧钢琴无声无息地打了个滚。整栋房子空无一人，像保守了什么浪漫可爱的小秘密，只留给这懒洋洋的月亮听。

田柾国走进来时立刻就被这流洒了一地的月白色吸引住，脚步也不由得放轻了几分。跟在他身后的少年却浑然不觉似的，几步走上前去，大剌剌往那琴凳上一坐，伸手揭开亚麻布，露出一架雕刻精致纹理优美的琴来：“我听过一个老生常谈的说法。”

“什么？”

金泰亨一边掀琴盖一边道：“学琴的，都不喜欢Bach.” 他耸耸肩，“但学院派似乎很推崇他。”

“你好像在嘲讽我老古板？” 田柾国坐在他身后不远处的沙发上，姿态放松，眼神却极为专注地落在他略微弯曲倾向琴键的背脊上。金泰亨没有回答，只略微思考了一下，手指间顷刻便流淌出一段悠扬的旋律来。

田柾国很认真地听着，神情严肃不失温柔。直到少年结束弹奏，转过身看向他，他才嘴角露出个笑容：“真好。想再听一次。”

金泰亨瞧了他好一会儿，才背对他坐回去，目光绵长像是看似平静实则酝酿着下一次波涛汹涌的大海。

“你有用Busoni的风格改编。”

田柾国听完第二遍，像是想明白了什么，便站起来走到他身后。他青筋虬结的手臂从他肩侧绕过，几根细长干净的手指在琴键上自如地跳起了舞，灼热的胸膛隔着一层薄薄的衬衫布料贴在他清瘦的背脊上，似乎都能感受到他的心脏沉着有力的运作。

金泰亨一时心跳极快，大脑嗡嗡作响。不知是否被男人身上散尽脂粉气后渐渐弥漫开的木质香调蛊惑，无论是经他之手的琴音还是从那双一张一合的唇瓣里低低地吐露出的话语，他都怔怔地没听进脑海中去，只有个声音在一遍又一遍地向他重复：吻他，吻他，叫他别说了，这都不重要。

“……所以这样就既能保持Bach的严谨细致，也能非常不突兀地融合一点Busoni的浪漫自由。我想这是你想要的感觉吧？” 田柾国弹完最后一个音，对加上这一点他的修改后更加完美的小朋友的创作无比满意。他低头看向金泰亨，想要问他的意见，一双略有些发红的眼睛就这么撞进他的视线里。

“你…” 他愣了一下，竟有些不知所措，不知道该说什么好了。少年颇有些倔强意味地与他对视，眼中水光流连。一时间空气静得仿佛掉落尘埃都清晰可闻，陷入令人眩晕的僵持中。

这一切不过持续数秒，田柾国却觉得他们彼此都像经历了万年。就在他想伸手拭去那双小鹿般纯真动人的眼睛里即将跌落的泪水时，少年柔软的嘴唇还是不管不顾地贴了上来，微微阖起的睫毛颤抖得像是风中脆弱的蝴蝶。

太甜了。田柾国大脑当机后艰难重启，第一件事就是想要攫取更多这令人沉迷的花蜜。他用力箍紧少年纤瘦的腰肢，力道之大像是要将怀中人紧紧嵌入自己体内永不分离那样。而另一方面他又是永恒不变的温柔的，连眼角慢慢荡漾开的笑纹都仿佛柔情似水的涟漪，手指陷入对方蓬松细软的发丛来回轻轻拉扯，牙尖吮过他的小朋友鲜嫩的唇舌也只是饱含怜惜地厮磨。

一室琴音落于沉寂，唯有动人的啧啧水声在月光下谱成一曲旖旎，伴着空气中密密细细的缠绵悱恻，永夜不见停息。

金泰亨红着脸蛋耳朵醒来时，内裤里果然湿湿冷冷一片。

才只是接了个吻就做春梦做成这样。他忍不住在心里骂自己放浪，可又忍不住为自己辩解说这是再正常不过的生理反应。淅淅沥沥的水流声终止后，他一边拧干内裤一边竖起耳朵仔细听：他们住的这层楼没什么动静，想必他的教授先生又是早早起床出门了。

他顿时起了点羞答答的坏心思，把内裤晾好，就这么浑身赤裸着，心跳如雷地打开了田柾国的房间那侧的门。

酒红色的厚重的窗帘不知为何没有拉开，沉沉地坠在窗前。这天阳光很充足，即便被挡在窗外也有细细碎碎的光线漏网之鱼般穿过无处不在的缝隙钻进房间，在空气中细小尘埃的折射下迷离得如有幻象。床上被子随意地掀开，昨夜曾与他肌肤相亲的那条衬衫躺在上面。

他像是被蛊惑了似的弯下腰，整张脸埋进衣服里——残留的木质香依旧淡淡的，还缠上了些未完全消散的体温，简直叫他双腿发颤，几乎要跪倒在这柔软的席梦思上了。

要做点什么吗？他问自己。

等到金泰亨迷迷糊糊地从愉悦得近乎疯狂的高潮中恢复神智的时候，手上的浊白、盥洗室传来的水声、裹在他身上被蹭得皱皱巴巴的衬衫——一切都像是上了发条的闹钟般疯狂地敲打着他的神经，催促着他对此作出回应。他怔忡地站起来，突然觉得眼下的所有和那个他们第一次去游泳的早上都十分相似。

于是他决定，再次拉开那扇门——只不过这一次是从另一侧。

田柾国洗过手准备回到自己房间时，猝然打开的门叫他愣了一瞬。

“你——” 他控制着自己不去往那青涩的小东西上看，却控制不住喉咙里的干渴与躁动：“我走错房间了？”

“没有。”

金泰亨直直地望着他，惜字如金，眼睛里却暗流汹涌，像有年轻而澎湃的火在燃烧。田柾国见他也不遮挡一副无所顾忌的样子，便放轻松些上下打量他两秒，接着了然地笑起来：“你干什么坏事了？“

少年抿住嘴唇，绯红从脸颊一路飞快蔓延到胸口：“……闭嘴。”

“趁我不在进我房间？偷穿我衣服？” 田柾国上前一步，微低了头去蹭他的鼻尖，贴着他嘴唇低低地道：“坏孩子。我该怎么惩罚你？“

金泰亨没有说话，两片茸茸的睫毛扑扇几下，拂得他心也跟着痒痒起来。他伸手握住那已经翘起来的粉嘟嘟的小家伙，嘴上用力不由分说地闯进了昨夜已经打开过一次的禁地：“那就听我的吧。”

相拥着倒在床上时金泰亨胸口被什么硌得清醒了一瞬。他垂下眼摸索，田柾国却一秒钟也不能放过他似的捉住他的手又吻上来：“别乱摸，要摸就摸这里。”

手心里热热的鼓鼓的触感还是叫他红了脸蛋。

但他的撒娇好像是天生而无意的，在眼下这被全身心疼爱着的状况下更是随心所欲地散发出来：“好疼啊… 你把它摘了好不好？”

他说的是已经因重力作用而滑落到颈子一边的项链。田柾国顺着他故作委屈的视线看过去，奶白的肌肤上一个浅浅的红印，天真又色情。他低头吻了吻那一小块皮肤，接着又移上去亲他泛着红的眼尾，语气温柔得毫无办法似的，说：“我不想，怎么办？”

金泰亨好气又好笑，干脆像只腻人的猫儿一样张开四肢把自己整个人缠了上去。两人的胸腔之间隔着一只冰冰凉的银质鱼钩，叫人在越发火热的缱绻中勉力找回一丝神智。金泰亨蹭着他长出来一点点胡茬的下巴，慵懒又十分任性地说：“我想就可以了，管你想不想。”

田柾国笑得眼尾的细纹都跑出来，粉红色的牙龈看着有点和他本人气质不符的傻气：“但今天你爸妈外出旅行了，不知道要几天才回得来。你要不要再考虑下你刚刚说过的话？我的乖乖？”

金泰亨浑身剧烈地颤抖了一下。

倒不是因为田柾国这充满暗示的不成样子的威胁——他在这世上活了二十年，从来就是个天不怕地不怕的小霸王，一个田柾国还真不能叫他立地成佛。

要怪就怪他有多么渴望他吧。他想着，双手在他肩上扒得更紧，身下翕张的小嘴真像那宠溺的称呼似的，乖顺地又吞进了他一根手指。

“第一次？“ 田柾国贴着他耳朵讲话，声音放低了许多，牙龈也被主人好好地收回去没再跑出来破坏气氛。金泰亨敏感点不断被攻破，一边发着抖接受着他更多，一边带着愉悦的哭腔还要和他斗嘴：“废话！你以为都是你——呃啊——见一个撩一个吗！”

田柾国没有马上反驳他。 

他只是很耐心地替他扩张。等差不多了，才缓缓地让手指退出来。清脆的“啵”的一声打破了沉默，也叫他怀里那只粉白的小猫立刻染上一层嫣红。

他伸出食指抵在他嘴唇上，再开口时嗓音因浓重的欲望而沙哑了许多：“…尝尝。”

金泰亨立刻明白过来是什么，神情羞得简直要找个洞把自己埋起来。但田柾国不依不饶地，他竟然有点沉迷于他这种不由分说地就要掌控他的身心的样子了。

因此他还是张开嘴，伸出舌头，像他以前在色情片里看到的那样，从指尖到指腹，一根一根，仔仔细细地舔舐起来。

田柾国神色晦暗地看了他一会儿，在他某一次抬起眼睛带着自己也恍若不知的媚色看了他一眼之后，他突然将两根手指探进他口腔，略有些粗暴地玩弄起那片作乱的舌头来。他扬着脸，由他怎样都可以似的，唇角的银液一滴滴跌落，渐渐连成一道淫靡的线，滑过脖颈胸口，沾染在两人身上，仿若水乳交融的暗示。

作乱的人顿了顿手上的动作，最终抽出手指，大手顺着腰侧极为暧昧地下滑，落在那对挺翘圆白的臀上捏了捏，手上用力把他往起抬了些许：“想好了？”

金泰亨红着眼睛，微张着嘴瞧了他两秒。一张已然沉溺于情欲的脸，讲出来的话却依旧是个死不讨饶的小辣椒一样：“只要你没有别人，我——”

田柾国挺起腰，嘴唇也不由分说地凑到他的唇边上去。在龟头撑开被淫水泡得软烂的穴口缓慢深入时，他好像是有点咬牙切齿地，又占有欲十分，一点不讲道理地说：“我只撩你了，小妖精。”

“你给不给我？”

他腰上用力，一点点把整根涨得紫红的性器送进饥渴的肉穴里。金泰亨初经人事，身体被滚烫的阳具打开的感觉奇妙又难以预料。但在极度的欢愉和对未知的恐惧交错下，他仍旧不死心地嘴硬道：“我不——“

田柾国叹息一声，摇了摇头，像要宣告他的判决将至。

“你呀，是不是非得我把你操乖了，才肯说一句软话？”

“我叫你小妖精，你还别真是狐狸精变的吧。”

在金泰亨想要反驳的前一刻，他撕掉了温柔似水的面具，大开大合地，横冲直撞地，在他甜美的秘密花园里开始攻城掠地，并准确无误地，封住了那张口是心非的嘴。

假日的整栋房子浸在无拘无束的阳光下，乍看像是一栋安详沉默的建筑。唯有隐约传来的浪荡呻吟和粗喘轻笑，叫人才不由得明白，这一切并非静谧肃穆，而分明是沐浴在年轻的，永不枯竭的爱河之中。

“起床了。”

金泰亨睡得迷迷糊糊，头脑发晕，在令人昏涨的看不清楚的梦境里听到有个人这样低低地叫他，立刻便醒了。

“起床了。” 田柾国又说一遍。

他很慢很慢地眨一眨眼，刚睡醒的眼睛里空荡荡的，和他平时的样子一点不像。田柾国心里有点奇怪的钝感，并没多想，只以为他不适应光线，走到窗边把酒红色的厚窗帘拉紧，这才回头对他说：“你爸妈不在，姆妈只管做饭和打扫，也说不得你。看你睡的，还知道现在几点吗？”

金泰亨懒洋洋地坐起身，乱蓬蓬的软发支棱着，没几秒就和他整个人一起往前一扑再次陷入柔软的被子里，露出白皙温热的一大片来。田柾国往床边走了两步，半跪在被子上，一只手伸进去找他的，轻轻挠了挠手心。金泰亨像被痒到，扭了扭身体，露出更多赤裸的地方，一边半闭着眼胡乱抓着像要找衣服似的，一边嘴里嘟囔道：“反正又没事…”

田柾国停下了动作，低头在他耳边说了几个字。金泰亨还没听完就像炸毛的猫一样，一骨碌爬起来，跳下床窜进盥洗室，啪地一声关上了门，这才扯开嗓子大叫：“禽兽！！白日宣淫！！”

田柾国好无奈地笑了笑，拎起前夜被金泰亨胡乱从他身上扒下来丢在床尾的衬衫，走过去敲了敲门：“别闹了，先穿衣服。你刚睡醒，小心着凉。”

金泰亨在门里放了些水，哗啦啦地洗漱，不肯理他。田柾国又叫了他几声，没得到回应，便把衬衫挂在门把手上，自个儿下楼吃饭去了。

吃过饭后，田柾国说要去镇上办事。

“骑车子？” 金泰亨咔嚓咔嚓地咬着草莓，问。

田柾国点点头，又说：“院子里不是靠墙丢着一辆？可以骑那个吧？”

金泰亨说：“你不是已经骑过了？还来问我。”

田柾国又笑得眼角的细纹跑出来，伸手用了点力气揉了揉他依然乱糟糟的、没梳理过的头发。

最后他们还是一起骑车去了。

通往镇中心的窄路笔直而平坦。一侧靠海，往下走几步就是经年累月承受雨水拍打的防波堤，上面结满了搁浅的贝类。另一侧偶尔出现几栋房子，更多的时候就只是树木，不深的林子，不宽的草地，但当这一切沐浴在阳光下时，便自然而然地因为慵懒而叫人流连了。

他们沉默地穿越这片区域，始终一前一后地骑行。金泰亨从小到大走过这条路无数次，同样的风景也看了不下千百回，只唯独画面里出现了田柾国的背影这一次，他突然想要将这一切永久存档，最好不要褪色那样。

所以到达镇上时他把车子随意丢在中心广场，大概给田柾国指了一下书店的位置，便自顾自地去找之前只听别人说起过的冲洗胶片的店面了。

镇子不大，但广场四周曲曲折折的小巷极多，金泰亨也只对某些区域熟悉，因此费了好一会儿功夫才寻到那家店铺。门外连个像样的招牌也没有，只有橱窗里摆满了的各式各样的胶片机在表明身份。

他走进门，柜台后没有老板，听声音像是在后面的暗房里。他对着架子上五花八门的相机一阵犹豫，不知道从何下手，干脆往店里又走几步：“请问有人在吗？”

暗房里传来一道厚重又不失明亮的声音：“请稍等！”

没过三五分钟，便有个看起来脾气很好的大叔匆匆出来，冲金泰亨抱歉一笑：“刚在洗胶片，怕过曝所以不好随便中途开门。请问有什么需要帮忙的？”

金泰亨指一指满橱窗的胶片机：“我想选一个，但不太清楚有什么区别。”

老板笑笑：“拍人像还是风景？想要黑白还是彩色？怕买错可以先试试一次性的机子。”

金泰亨想了想：“人像为主吧。彩色的。”

他又问：“一次性的能拍多少张？”

“彩色的话一般30多张吧，每个机子都不同。你喜欢什么颜色的壳？”

“紫色吧。”

“胶片也有带紫色滤镜效果的，要吗？”

“好啊。”

老板从架子上取了一只深紫与黑配色的相机递给他。金泰亨拿在手心里摆弄。机器轻飘飘的，像个一不注意就会跑走的梦。

“一卷全部拍完之后，拿过来冲洗，才能看到拍摄效果哦。” 老板一边收钱一边道。“当下未知的魅力，很有趣吧？”

金泰亨“嗯”了一声，没再多说什么。

他很想快点见到田柾国。

刚跨出店门，金泰亨四下张望了下回忆来时走的路，便看见田柾国沿着街道冲他走来了。

“你在这里呀。” 田柾国音量不大，但小镇一向安静，因此他连他话里的语气都能分辨得一清二楚。此刻他尾音有些上扬，手里拿着的旧旧的硬壳书昭示着他好心情的来源。

“淘的书？” 金泰亨问。

“我想要这版很久了，没想到在这里能找到。虽然很旧了，你看，上面还有人在书店看书时候写的日期。”

他打开扉页。上面有不同的铅笔字迹，凌乱而仓促，来自于数年前。金泰亨伸手捏了捏纸页，一种穿越到过去时空里与故人相会的奇妙实感从指尖蔓延上心头。他顿了顿，慢慢翻到正文，映入眼帘的头一句便犹如烈鼓捶心般重重击打过来，叫他在海边直白的赤裸的炎日下眼前发黑，仿佛看到了那话里的千帆过尽与沧海桑田。

时间的沉痛化作实质说：我已经老了。

回去的路上田柾国相当识趣地没有再提起书的话题。或许是看出金泰亨翻过书之后就不大好看的脸色，他转而问起他因为要骑车而随手塞进挎包里的相机。

金泰亨果然听着开心了点：“就是想拍照了嘛。”

“拍什么？” 田柾国问，又觉得这话实属多余，干脆道：“要拍拍我吗？”

金泰亨眼疾手快地捏了刹车，冲来不及反应一下骑出去好一截的他快乐地大喊：“你停下呀！来这边草地！”

田柾国无奈掉头停下，将车子随意放倒在路边，走上那片斜坡。金泰亨已经懒懒地仰面躺倒，双腿放松伸展，手里拿着相机在摆弄。感受到田柾国注视着他的视线，他便举起来，将取景器贴近眼睛，对着他按动生平第一次快门。

“咔”。

齿轮转过一格。

田柾国走到他身边坐下：“这个拍了现在看不到的吧。”

“对。” 金泰亨嘴上答着，眼神也没多给他半分，还在研究那台小小的机器。田柾国捏捏他大腿：“我人都在你身边了，还要用相机看我？”

“不一样嘛。” 金泰亨被碰到敏感的地方，咯咯笑起来扭了下身子，“别闹我，还在外面呢。”

“你看这周围有人？”

“没人也不能… 唔…”

田柾国没再给他说话的机会，捧着他的脸，温柔十分地吻了下去。

他们后来有很多很多个、又其实两只手就数得过来的，这样的下午。太阳时隐时没，但大部分时候尽职尽责。它掠过海面，降落在草地，燃烧生命，也带走灵魂。

夏天快结束了。

金泰亨其实心知肚明他们的分别迫在眉睫。但碍于现代科学技术的迅猛发展，他对于即将到来的一切并无实感——毕竟无论走到天涯海角，只要对方想，他们之间关于时间和空间的差距都不是问题。

同理，如果对方不想，那哪怕两人睡在一起，也只有同床异梦的陌生结局。

因此对于田柾国什么时候走，他并没多过问。反倒是他父亲这几天突然来了灵感，天天拉着田柾国讨论学术，他路过书房时经常听见两人在里面高声辩论。而他母亲永远坐在对着门口的那张沙发上，有时拿着本子写东西，有时什么也不做就只是望着他们，神情沉溺。

他想起自己还很小的时候曾经听到他们为一些他那时还不懂的情爱纠葛吵得不可开交。但最终时间磨平了找寻刺激的躁动心情，也消弭了因年轻冲动而产生的大大小小的误会，将两人更为紧密地联结在一起。

因此他并未对此有什么阴影，反倒抱着一种与他年纪不符的老成，认定这是爱情最终该有的样子。

“想什么呢？”

田柾国打开门走进自己的房间，看到金泰亨裹着他的衬衫倒在被子里，手上拿着那本曾经让他神色不愉的书，目光在天花板上没有焦距地巡逡。

金泰亨没马上回答他，直到他也躺到他身边，和他肩挨着肩手指交缠起来，才慢吞吞地答：“这本书… 送我好不好？”

田柾国说，“那你也得送我点什么才行。”

金泰亨想了想，一骨碌坐起身，拿着书跑回自己房间。再回来的时候，书换成了那个深紫色的相机，上面穿了一条银链子。田柾国仔细看了看，又抬眼扫视过他颈间：“项链摘掉了？”

金泰亨下意识地摸了一下胸口：“嗯。”

“鱼钩呢？”

“被鱼咬走了。” 金泰亨说。

田柾国笑了下，冲他伸出手。金泰亨把相机丢在被子上，半跪在他双腿之间，第一次由着他抚摸揉捏他的腰臀而没有和他打闹，只是微阖着眼睫，和他接了一个很长很长的、没有情欲气味的吻。

第二天午后两点钟，阳光正炽烈。

他们两人前一天又闹到很晚。金泰亨浑身发软，不想下楼吃饭，只一个劲的睡，对房间里不算小的动静也完全无动于衷。姆妈上楼来敲他那边房门时，他也只是闭着眼窝在还残留着田柾国体温的被子里，隐隐约约听见她嚷了句“又在睡懒觉！”便再度陷入没有知觉的旷野中去了。

最后是田柾国外出时穿的衣服上飘散出的木香把他弄醒的。他没睁眼，只含糊嘟囔道：“你要出门？”

田柾国低低地“嗯”了一声，手掌贴着他额头抚了两下，接着又滑到脸侧，碰了碰。

“手怎么这么凉啊。” 金泰亨捉住他的手，捏了两下手指就把脸埋进去，无限依恋地蹭了蹭。田柾国没说话，也没什么动作，任由他玩着。

过了好一会儿，金泰亨不再动了。

田柾国以为他又睡过去，便想抽出手来准备离开。没成想就在这一秒之间，他猝不及防地被人在手心里啾地亲了一口。

“舍不得我？” 他俯下身，凑近他的耳朵低声问。

金泰亨没理他，只有往被子里缩了缩。没遮掩好的肩头露出一小片瓷白的皮肤，丝丝缕缕的红蔓延开来。田柾国凝望那片红晕很久，最终还是垂下头闭上眼睛，万分虔诚地吻在了上面。

蜻蜓点水，一触即分。

“走了。” 他直起身，说。

深秋时金泰亨收到一封鼓囊囊的信，打开来有满满的相纸争相恐后地倾巢而出。大部分都是他用那台相机拍的田柾国，间或夹杂着一些物品。泛着黯淡紫色的废弃胶片，他们吸的同一款烟，他丢进他房间的那本书，他曾经挂在脖子上数年之久的银质鱼钩。

最后，是他从未见过的一张田柾国的照片。相纸纸面泛黄，上面的人和他眼下约莫一般岁数，冲着镜头笑得很傻。他举起来对光看时，发现背面有字，便又翻过来。

很新的、还未模糊掉的铅笔笔迹。是田柾国漂亮的字体，比他一看就未经练习的幼稚笔法要赏心悦目不少。

此刻，窗外阳光依旧很盛，年轻人的笑闹声一如既往，远远的地方隐约能看到掩在丛丛林木后闪着光的、碧蓝色的海面，是他数年来再熟悉不过的模样。

金泰亨沉默地凝视着，觉得似乎一切都没变，又觉得变化早就悄无声息地在他的生活中安营扎寨了。毕竟，他从未曾有过这样的体会——同样是那么想记住这个夏天，想和夏天里遇见的这个人永远合拍，想永不忘却这一段爱情故事。

_"J'étais âgée déjà, but please, REMEMBER me, and our love story."_


End file.
